


Bad Example

by Sandrazhao



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: The relationship between Roger Federer and Rafa Nadal is really a bad example for the new generation. They discover it slowly during the Laver Cup.* Originally, the story is wrote in Chinese, however, I found a friend wrote in English left a kudos to it, so I thought maybe I can use the google translator to do a simple translation of my work. And the result is fair-- definition of "fair": the story is still readable in my opinion. Have fun!
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Bad Example

The long and tested friendship between Sasha and Dominic began to shift in the Laver Cup last year. At first, it was only Sasha who couldn't help but ask Dominic at the restaurant (at a corner that they can hide from the camera): He pretended that he didn't care about the problem, but touched his nose several times before he said, "Your underwear looks good."  
"Thank you," the boy with a plate of pasta raised his face and said, "What?"  
"I mean," Sasha cleared his throat. "You know our ball pants are white."  
"I know." Dominic looked down to make sure that he was not wearing the wrong clothes. He was confused and the little stubble making him look like a dog waiting to be scratched.  
"You sweat a lot every time in exercise," Sasha said. "A lot, it will flow down your legs. In short, it will make your panties come out.”  
"Uh huh." Austrian boy put the plate On the table, biting the little finger and thinking for a second, decided to play a straight ball with his not very fluent English: "I also need sex life, Sasha.”  
Sasha was scared, he almost not throwing the plate on the ground, Dominic looked at him, and a satisfied smile appears on his face. He also raised his hand to Sasha’s shoulder and patted it.  
"You are still young." He said, "You are still young."  
Sasha watched the Austrian turn and walked away to the stadium, then suddenly turned back and said: “Why do you suddenly mention it , Sasha? Are you looking at some forums? Uh…You know, that kind of, like a bunch of gays gathered together to discuss the celebrity's ass?”  
The wall of reason is completely collapsed, Sasha almost ignored what Dominica were going to say, only a few sentences passed through, Sasha raised his head and found that he did not know when he had reached the opposite of Dominic. One hand clung to his wrist, when the smile and half sentence remained in Dominic mouth, he said: "... They even said, They want to know how sweaty my arsehole should be after match. Is this stupid, Sasha?"  
No reply from Sasha, so Dominic smiled and continued: "I never thought about this kind of thing before, but since I listened to it, I will also think about whether sweat will flow into my ass when I practiced."  
Their eyes looked at each other for two seconds, and then smile frozen on Dominic’s face: "Oh, Sasha, no, I thought you were straight.”  
“Doesn’t mean that I don't want to." He added, even in a whisper voice. Sasha Never realized that his friend was so noisy. At this time, Nadal, who had finished the bath, came in, so they stopped talking. 

Their friendship was sublimated that evening.  
There are no different from ordinary sex, except that they are the best friends and have the stamina of athletes. Another point worthy of praise is that after the completion of the work, Sasha opened the forum he had carefully studied in the past few nights, and read all the dirty comments discussing of Dominic's ass.  
"Don't say it." Dominic put his face into a pile of pillows and seemed to laugh. The quilt is loosely placed on his thigh, and the rounded buttocks are thin, forming a very good arc with his beautiful waist. Sasha couldn't help but cover his hand and touched it a few times. Then he found that Dominic's hips were cold, so he pulled the quilt up. Dominic got up from the pillow and was clenched with the messy hair, and glanced at him with a few seconds. "Don't come tomorrow," he said as he turned out the lights. There is a moment of silence between them.  
"We only have three days in total." Sasha kissed his back neck. "I won't help you on the tour. Even you ask for it .”

Although they only slept together for one night, he guessed what they did must have revealed. Because of the next day's dinner, Roger intentionally or unintentionally mentioned to Sasha that tennis is different from football. Tennis is a single-player sport. “I think,” he said, as his style on the court, rolled up with a high-calorie pizza elegantly: “It’s not possible that there is no gay player even in history, at least in terms of probability. And I I don't know why no one comes out, because after all, tennis is different from football. It's not a team sport. Even if people decide to be openly gay , they won't affect others." Sasha didn't want to say anything, hence he suddenly felt that his childhood idol was quite hypocritical— Have you told him that you love him yourself? He thought, did Rafa know that? Fortunately, Roger did not pay attention to him either, because Rafa just came in, they sat together, so Roger immediately turned around and chatted with Rafa. They looked intimate, and when Sasha left, they are laughing at a joke Sasha didn’t even understand.

Sasha kept his promise and did not harass Thiem on the tour. He won a year-end championship and went somewhere to celebrate the victory. When he was on vacation, he was a little out of his mind, wondering how to say hello to Dominic, in a way that suggests there were completely nothing happen between them. But he eventually put this down, trying to relax with boys or girls.  
After that he had a tough opening for the year 2019. When Federer called again to ask if he would like to come to the Laver Cup again, he said yes. He found himself already vacating time for it, and didn’t even need to confirm with his manger.  
"I will also call Dominic," Roger said. "Do you mind?”  
"Of course not," he replied.  
It is also worth mentioning that his Russian compatriot Daniil Medvedev made a jaw-dropping rapid progress in 2019. For the new generation like Sasha, it is like someone kicks in the ass. Although Sasha has won all four games against Daniil in the past two years, he himself should understand that for young opponents, the past record is insignificant. He began to worry that he might lose if he met him next time.  
Daniil’s calmness left a deep impression on him. For example, once Sasha and he talked for a while, the topic went to the relationship between Federer and Nadal.  
"Oh, no intention to offend," Daniil said. "But I think their good relationship is based on the fact that they happen to have conflict-free goals nowadays. I mean, they will maximize their chances, they are born for a record. And not to fight each other. Only the record are what they care.”  
Sasha felt that Daniil may be right, but he still hold a different opinion. You should go to the Laver Cup to see, he thought, you should look at how they behave childish and laugh at each other, how to avoid the words they are about to say, and how to be totally honest to each other. Sasha feels that as two independent people, there must be something else between them: a kind of passion, couldn’t burn down by fucking for a few times or getting a wedding ring. This passion is integrated into their love for tennis and their pursuit of themselves, making them almost impossible to distinguish, whether it contains other desires, or, they don’t really need to distinguish.  
The closer the game, the more Sasha was troubled by his own thinking. He thought he might be able to talk to Dominic about it, but he felt that Dominic might feel that he was childish and would think that he was blinded by worship. After all, Dominic said that he did not have particular idol in tennis. However. Sasha publicly supported Bayern Munich, the German men's football team, Gotze and Federer. He felt down for the chance that Dominic might feel he is stupid. 

The atmosphere in this team is different from last year. On the first day, Rafa told everyone that he was about to get married.  
"So you are spending the time to prepare for your wedding here. Wow." Fognini bravely pointed it out.  
Sasha dared that Roger had already known this before them. He once heard Roger half-joking that he could not allow Nadal to jump in him again. But then he added that he can still jump to Nadal. Sasha is a little sad for them. But he said nothing, no one can digest his emotions more than they themselves. On the other hand, he still couldn't find a reason to get into the room of Dominic.  
But the chance comes to him. On the first day of the game, he found that his portrait in the player's passage was vividly drawn with two mustaches. He asked Tsitsipas who did this. The Greek boy shrugged: "Not me anyway. I think it is Dominic. He has a good relationship with you anyway, isn't it?" Tsitsipas looked at him, the annoying Greek wizard! Sasha should have known that the Greeks can best understand what is going on here. He decided to list Tsitsipas again in his blacklist. Pull immediately after the game.  
However, he knocked on Dominic's door for this reason, holding a black pen in his hand. He decided to tell him: "Is you drawing beard on the portrait you gave me? I want to retaliate back." But he did not have the chance to do so. Dominic just finished the shower and wrapped a bath towel loosely.  
In the end, he could only sign his name on Dominic’s ass.  
After this time they were a little silent, Dominic did not want to retake the shower, just pillowed on his collarbone and asked him: "What if they canceled it next year?" "They?"  
"You know, this event, Laver Cup. Don't pretend to be stupid.”  
"Well..." Sasha thought for a moment, but decided to rubbed Dominic's head. "Even if they don't go on, we have to continue."  
The Austrians did not answer, passed five Minutes, Sasha realized that he was already asleep.  
On the third day, Federer and Nadal called all the players of the European team together for a meeting, it could be considered as a formal meeting except that they were eating. "This event will continue to be maintained. I like it very much." Roger said, "It is possible that Me and Rafa will become your coach in the future. It is possible that you will become the coach of the team in the future. I know that a few days later, We will once again compete for the same championship, but this is not the whole story of our relationship. We also have intergenerational – for example, your guys will all become role models for younger people, and I am a bad role model. We will have other relationships besides rivals: We have friendship, trust, mutual learning, and the common love for tennis. This is the reason we are here. It is very short, but it is also very special and important. I guess, at my age, I start to behave like an old woman.But at least I get this thing right, and start learning the most important lesson: the time without tennis is always longer than that with tennis. When the game ends, you will need some friends.” He didn’t look at Rafa when he spoke.  
The September of 2019 soon passed, they bid farewell to each other, and then see each other again at the Shanghai Masters Championship- except Nadal, he returned to the Mallorca Island for his wedding. It is said that it was a full Spanish party, and Roger wasn’t be invited.  
This time, as expected by Sasha, Medvedev defeated him in the final. In order to grasp the score, Sasha worked hard in the October before he finally got the tickets for the finals. When he knew that he and Daniil were in the same group, he knew that time for revenge had arrived. 2-0, very good. He smiled at Daniil with white teeth. The young boy, he thought to himself, you have to try the taste of things that not went smoothly after your sunny days, just like I have been this year, ignoring the fact that he is one year younger than Daniel.  
Then he heard that in another group, Federer defeated Djokovic, which means that Nadal will be crowned the first place of the year.  
"I know Rafa is watching." Roger said after the game.  
It is true that Sasha will not agree that opinions like this match is Roger’s wedding gift to Rafa, but he disagreed with Daniil’s view either, that this is entirely for their own interests and has nothing to do with each other. He believes that blocking Djokovic, and let Nadal being the first in the world also has some meaning for Roger himself, or even become part of the reasons why he is still chasing for victory. Some of Roger are already Rafa, Sasha thought, so victorious, so persistent, and so tireless. But at the moment, what Sasha cares more is another thing: he will compete with Dominic for the ticket to the final.  
"I won't let you pass." Dominic said to him before the game. Sure enough, he performed so well and left Sasha no way to win, and even maked him smash his racket at the end of the first set. (But that racket bounces so high is beyond his expectation.) However, after the game was over, he calmed down and put Dominic in his arms and gave him the most sincere blessings he could offer.  
After the game, that is now, Sasha still thinks that he might have missed a bit. So after the treatment, he runs away from his coach’s preach, and send a message to Dominica in his bathroom: “Beat Tsitsipas for me," he said. "I know it is him who painted me a mustache."

**Author's Note:**

> If I got time, I will continue the story with an additional relationship: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas


End file.
